


Follow You To The Beginning (Relive the Start)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Brown Haired Yue (Avatar), Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, I lied whoops, M/M, Multi, Northern Water Tribe, POV Sokka (Avatar), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexuality Crisis, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, also I lied about the POV it will switch once, don't @ me about seasons, i feel that katara deserves to win against pakku, okay so you know how I said that all of the fics would have p!atd titles, oooh that's new, then switch back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: "It's beautiful, isn't it?""Yeah, she is."OrSokka arrives at the Northern Water Tribe and meets Yue and Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Yue/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Yue (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Follow You To The Beginning (Relive the Start)

Sokka was most definitely prepared for the North Pole, it couldn't be that different from the South Pole. All that would probably be different was the people and maybe the animals. And he was right, it was still cold, colder now that it was winter. Still, there was only so much that he could stand of flying (in this case, swimming) on Appa. However, his boredom was soon relieved when the waterbenders found them. Aang was ecstatic when they first saw the city, a bright grin on his face. Katara was awestruck, probably at the skill it took to build a city out of ice. Sokka was more interested in how it actually held up under the seasonal changes, not to mention what happened if someone or something destroyed it, the city would be defenceless-

"Isn't it amazing?" Katara asked as they drew ever closer to the city.

Sokka smiled. "Yeah." Was this what the Southern Tribe was like before the Fire Nation had attacked? It seemed amazing. They were brought up by rising water channels, that was probably how the city was run. It was amazing how much the city was dependant on waterbending, how the culture was shaped by the simple act of bending.

They were brought through the city, and Sokka marvelled at all the structure and security that people held in only the frozen water. They passed through the structure. The water was probably kept liquid because of how it was constantly moving, though he had to give credit where credit was due because the waterbenders probably helped in that process as well. They didn't see that many people on their journey, though a few small children and their parents waved to them. 

Past them, a boat went by- Sokka stared. In that boat was a girl with brown hair done up in an elaborate hairstyle. She was beautiful, a small smile on her face as she observed the city around her. Sokka was captivated. Without thinking, he bounded off Appa's saddle and down his tail to keep her in his sights. She turned and caught his gaze and gave a small wave to him as she floated away.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Katara asked from behind Sokka.

"Yeah, she is."

-

Sokka was prepared for the North Pole, he wasn't prepared for dinner parties, he wasn't prepared for attempting to flirt, and he most definitely wasn't prepared for a Fire Nation Prince. Sokka and the beautiful girl, who he had learned was the _princess_ of the Northern Water Tribe, Yue, were talking and having a generally good time ( _"Would you like to do an activity together?"_ What was he thinking?!), when not _only_ the Fire Lord had walked in, so had his son(? it was mildly plausible but they didn't act like father and son). Well, that explained the empty seat next to Princess Yue. Sokka was wary of the Fire Nation, but the Fire Lord was the guy who ended the war, and apparently, the Prince guy had done a bunch of trips in the past 3 years or so and people liked him because of that.

Now that he was closer, he didn't look as regal as Sokka thought he would be. Sokka idly wondered how he got such a large scar on his face but didn't dwell on it. Aang immediately jumped up, almost in sync with Princess Yue rising from her seat. Aang bowed instead of offering a hand to shake. "Hi! I'm Aang, I'm the Avatar! What's your name?" He asked, getting to the Prince before Princess Yue could.

The Prince was surprisingly awkward when he answered. "Oh, hi. I'm Crown Prince Zuko." He bowed slightly higher than Aang did. He then turned to Princess Yue. "Hello, Yue."

How come _this guy_ got to waltz up here with his _"Hello, Yue"_ and not get anyone tell him no-

"Hello, Zuko." Yue smiled. Oh, they knew each other. Still rude.

Sokka stood up. "Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." He extended a hand without thinking. Zuko, with surprising willingness, shook it. Interesting.

"Prince Zuko- but you already knew that." Wow, this guy was awkward.

"Yeah." Now everyone was standing. Katara wasn't the least bit intimidated by Prince Zuko's presence. 

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm Sokka's sister." Prince Zuko shook her hand as well. If Sokka didn't know that this was a prince, he would think that Prince Zuko was overwhelmed by them.

Prince Zuko sat down beside Princess Yue, and everyone else sat down. The dining hall was filled with chatter applause as Pako or whatever his name was finished his waterbending display. Aang went up to Pako as he approached the table and talked for a bit. When he came back he was excited.

"Master Pakku has agreed to teach us!" He said excitedly to Katara. Princess Yue looked uncomfortable at this but didn't comment.

"So what do I do?" Sokka commented dryly. The last person Sokka expected piped up.

"Well, you and I could practice non-bending fighting styles." Prince Zuko said. "I haven't practiced my dao in a while." He commented offhandedly.

A prince who practices non-bending fighting styles? And from the Fire Nation too? Sokka was intrigued. "Sure. Tomorrow?"

Prince Zuko brightened. "That works for me."

-

Hanging out with Prince Zuko was strange. He had... well, where when he looked at Princess Yue he felt an 'ooh' feeling, whereas when he looked at Prince Zuko he felt an 'aah' feeling. Sokka didn't know how to feel about that. When they sparred it was interesting. Prince Zuko had trained with swords and offered to teach Sokka to do the same. Once Sokka utterly failed with the dual dao, Prince Zuko suggested that he could work better with a single sword. That seemed reasonable.

Prince Zuko was painfully awkward. If Sokka thought "Would you like to do an activity together?" was bad, then 'Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you already knew that' was even worse. That was how he thought to greet Sokka? Weird. Sokka mused as he went through the basic forms. It was a bit difficult to do in the anorak but Sokka would rather be mildly uncomfortable than, ya know, freezing.

"You're doing well but your form is a bit off." Prince Zuko then did... exactly what Sokka was doing. So what if it wasn't exactly perfect, it was a pretty easy form anyways.

Sokka repeated the motion. "Are you sure I'm not doing it right, your _highness_ , Prince _Zuko_?" Sokka sighed. This was the 5th time he had drilled this form while Zuko had done his other, more complicated forms. And parkour. And borderline magic. 

Prince Zuko didn't take offence at the heavy sarcasm in Sokka's tone. "Just Zuko's fine." Prince Zuko just kept getting more and more curious. "Do it again, slowly, I'm going to show you what you're doing wrong."

Sokka, at a reasonably slow pace, went through the motions- then he felt Prince Zuko's hands on his elbows. That 'aah' feeling came back in the form of his beating heart. Was it just Prince Zuko's face so close to him that was making his face hot? Yeah. That must have been it.

"Your arms are up to high and your knees are completely straight." Well, duh, weren't his knees supposed to be straight? Prince Zuko guided his elbow down. "Bend your knees, otherwise you'll be off-balance." Zuko circled around until he was in front of Sokka. Sokka kept still, thankful that the cold would be a reasonable excuse for his darkened face if it even could be seen. These were the moments his darker skin came in handy. "You can be knocked over too easily." Without warning, Zuko jabbed Sokka right in the chest and he stumbled back. Oh.

"My Uncle tells me that you have to master your basics." Zuko continued. Sokka, hurt only by wounded pride, flushed red again, but this time not because of the 'aah' feeling. "I had to relearn my basics 6 years ago, so I'm pretty good at them." There was an undertone of pride in his words. Not the self-righteous attitude of those people in the Northern Air Temple who thought that the Airbender shouldn't have been preserved. Thankfully they had managed to talk sense into the people there about how "hey, how about you don't contribute to the systematic wiping out of an already-extinct culture and stop destroying the place" before any irreversible damage could be done but it had still devastated Aang. Oh no, Sokka had zoned out. "Oh!" Zuko was distracted by something. "Hi, Yue."

Sokka whipped his head around to see Princess Yue. She was somehow even more stunning than before.

Yue waved at Sokka and went up to Zuko. "You have some snow on you, let me." Yue then made a lifting motion and- waterbended the snow off of Zuko?!

"You're a waterbender?!" Sokka had only really seen Katara waterbend, and that Pakku guy and those other waterbenders occasionally, but not so up close from a stranger, especially royalty. Yue quirked a brow.

"Yes?" Yue's face darkened a bit. "I'm not very good, barely self-taught as it is."

Sokka frowned. "No, you're great, I kind of only have my sister to compare, though." He furrowed his brow. "Why would you be self-taught? I thought your parents would give you the best teachers like that Pakku dude." Zuko seemed to agree with Sokka, asking the silent to Yue.

Yue looked uncomfortable. "It's grown into a tradition that women aren't supposed to learn how to fight." Both Zuko and Sokka took offence to this.

"That's so dumb-" Sokka started just as Zuko said, "I can't believe this!"

Sokka sighed. "What if I taught you how to fight?" He asked. Zuko considered this. Yue was confused.

"But I'm a girl?" But even she sounded hopeful.

Sokka waved a dismissive hand. "I might not be the best fighter, but I can teach you some of the moves from the South. Plus, hotman here can do some bending magic. Firebending can't be _that_ different from waterbending."

"Hotman?" Zuko sounded strangely choked in his reply. 

"Yeah, Aang told me it was Fire Nation slang." Sokka grinned as a thought dawned on him. "Oh Katara's going to be _pissed_." He addressed Yue. "I hope you don't like Pakku that much because Katara's going to murder him." Zuko snorted. 

Yue looked appreciative, and she bowed to Sokka. "Thank you, I want to learn to defend myself."

There was that 'ooh' feeling. "Then we should start now."

-

The days that passed by were filled with way too many ooh and aah feelings. Oh yeah and Katara almost murdered Master Pakku but it was cool because she incapacitated him. Princess Yue had also been acting weird, she seemed to like him (does she also feel the ooh feeling? maybe he could ask about it), but she always kept herself from getting too close. Zuko seemed to do the same. Sokka had been spending a lot of time with them, maybe it had to do something with that? The feelings he felt for Yue were... oddly like a crush. Except that couldn't be true because then he would also have a crush on Zuk- oh fuck oh shit oh fuck. Did he like both? That would- oh shit those were crushes oooooooooh fuck. 

He decided to confront Yue about this. He found her on the bridge, the sun long set and the moon already along its course to the middle of the sky. "Sokka." She greeted, the ghost of a smile gracing her face, but it quickly fell. "What do you want?"

Sokka took a breath. "Yue, I think you're beautiful. I kind of, actually, really like you-"

"Sokka." Yue cut him off. "I can't." She backed away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why-" Sokka reached for her but she gently pushed his hand down.

"I like you, I really do, but it scares me." She sighed. "I already love someone else. And..." Her brown eyes met his. "I'm engaged." She pulled down her anorak to reveal a necklace similar to Katara's in its shape but it... it had so much care into it. She loved someone. And they loved her back. Sokka wasn't going to force her to do anything he didn't want but at least they might still be able to be friends. Sokka felt shattered, at least it couldn't get worse than that. "To Prince Zuko."

Sokka was dumbstruck. "What?!" He flushed. Oh, shit the people he had crushes on were engaged. He took a breath. "That explains a lot." He couldn't do it, not now-

Yue looked devastated. "I'm sorry. I really am, I-" She exhaled. "I have to go." She turned away as if she couldn't face him anymore. He watched as she disappeared over the cold city streets, growing smaller and smaller as she ran away. He was alone.

Sokka didn't go after her.

-

**Yue**

"Yue-" Zuko began as he saw her come through the door.

"Zuko-" Yue started when she met his eyes.

Zuko paused. "You go first." Yue closed the door behind her, eyes darting around the room to see if they were alone. They were.

Yue bit her lip in worry. "I... I'm so sorry. I... I think I like Sokka."

Zuko didn't say anything. "I..." Yue felt burning shame- "I think I do too?" Zuko said, a guilty look on his face.

Yue and Zuko stared at each other. The seconds dragged on, every little noise amplified by their silence. "I still like you." Zuko finally said.

"So do I."

Zuko pondered. Yue's heart was rushing. Yue didn't want to choose, she doubted Zuko wanted to either- "What if..." Zuko shook his head. "No, that would be-"

Yue sighed. "It can't be worse than nothing."

Zuko pursed his lips. "I mean... just, hear me out." He stared intensely into Yue's eyes, brown eyes burning like the fires he lit. "What if we _all_ get together."

Yue opened her mouth to shoot it down but... the wheels started turning. If they all got together, that wouldn't be so bad. She recalled that Sokka was the son of the chief, something of 'royalty' himself, that certainly could be a bargaining chip for her father. And if Zuko was in with it, who really could disagree? Yue had heard that such types of relationships were practiced in the South and still in the North. "That actually..." Yue spoke slowly, not wanting to break her river of thought. "That actually might work."

Zuko's thoughts clearly were following the same trail as hers. "You might be right."

Yue grinned. "You're a genius."

Zuko smiled. "Don't speak too soon."

-

**Sokka**

After the horrible confrontation with Princess Yue, Sokka had a night of restless sleep. She had probably told Zuko. Zuko would hate him. Did he have to go? It would be easier to stay, but it would cause more problems. It would be easier to go, but it would cause confrontation. It would cause rejection.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Katara asked. Sokka hadn't noticed her there before.

Sokka tried to hide his obvious tiredness. "Yeah, just woke up." He tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know you're lying."

"I'm not!" Sokka protested a bit too quickly.

Katara sighed. "This isn't over, I have to get to a lesson with 'Master' Pakku." Katara turned on her heel and left Sokka to his own devices.

Sokka was faced with a decision. He liked Zuko, a lot. And Yue. But they like each other, how could he even decide to-

A knock. It was probably Aang, he usually forgot something and had to rush back to get it. Sokka opened the door and was faced with-

"Hey." Zuko smiled awkwardly. Yue, from behind him sighed. Sokka was too shocked to reply. "Can I come in?" Sokka managed a dazed nod before Zuko walked through the door. Yue followed suit, giving a look Sokka couldn't decipher. Zuko stood in the center of the room, looking out of place with his clearly Fire Nation face and awkward posture.

"So." Sokka tried for nonchalant. "Why are you guys here."

Zuko was the one who responded. "We wanted to talk to you." Sokka was _fucked_. He mentally made calculations of the best way to fend off a royal firebender. And a waterbender. In a room made of mostly ice. Zuko was about to respond and Sokka tensed. "I... I like you." That... wasn't what Sokka expected. His heart thumped in his chest. Was this a dream? Did he pass out? "Romantically." Zuko elaborated.

Yue was about to speak, what was she- "So do I."

Sokka felt his jaw drop in confusion. "What does that mean-"

Zuko smiled. "We agreed to both date you." Sokka was met with mental whiplash.

"If you want." Yue clarified. 

This couldn't be real. "But you're engaged? Plus, wait you like boys and girls too, Zuko?" Sokka furrowed his brow. "I mean I wouldn't be opposed but I'm just a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe-"

Zuko had taken a step forward, taking his hand and cutting him off. Yue did the same with the opposite hand. "We can deal with engagement, plus, you're not a peasant, you're the son of the chief," Yue said oh-so-gently. This was too good to be true. It had to be... but Sokka couldn't help but want it.

Zuko stopped. "Wait, I forgot to mention, I'm transgender and you should probably know that before we date-"

Sokka frowned. "What kind of a jerk do you think I am, jerkbender? I don't care- well I do care but, like," Sokka sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean."

Yue and Zuko smiled, twin grins like the sun and moon.

Sokka suddenly realized that there wasn't anything to worry about at all, at least at this moment, basking in the light of two people who liked him back.

-

"Sokka what the fuck." Katara snapped.

Sokka held his hands up. "I swear, we're all in a relationship it's not what you think!" He immediately denied. Katara's rage smoothed into confusion.

"I meant why the fuck did you leave a mango-banana in my pocket- wait a minute _all_?"

Sokka turned away. "Nope nope nope nope-" He quickly began to speed walk away. Katara waterbended ice around his feet. Stupid benders. She turned him around. 

"What do you _mean_ 'all of us'?"

Sokka winced. "Me, Yue, and Zuko?"

Katara facepalmed. "I can't believe you. I'm related to an idiot." She unfroze his legs. "Just, like, don't kill either of them. Or I'll end you."

Sokka put a thumb up. "Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite part about this is my careful aversion to most technology. Like I nearly used "train of thought" so many times.


End file.
